Come What May
by Alliehalliwell
Summary: OCLegolas. AU. What's become of the elves that did not go to Middle Earth before the first War of the Ring, and what happens when a new evil rises? After ROTK. MSish. Ch 5 is Up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Lord of the Rings or Charmed. Main Character is my own. Please don't sue me I have no money.

Note - Possibly Mary Sue. Also this is most definitely a romance and eventually there will be sappy stuff so you're warned. :0)

* * *

When Worlds Collide

_The world has changed…I can feel it in the water…_

Lissalia Lawson shot up in bed, gasping. "Mum! Mummy! Daddy!" She looked around, her newly short bob of dark brown hair bounced. She was 9 and something of a prodigy. Music, art, and many other things came easily to her, but for the talent she possessed, she equalled in clumsiness.

Her impossibly bright green eyes shone even brighter when excited or experiencing an intense emotion.

Her parents ran into her room. "Lissa!" Her dad yelled, running into the room with a baseball bat. When he saw no one was there he lowered it. "What's wrong?" he pushed his spectacles up his bulbous nose.

She looked at them worried. "I dreamt you and daddy died."

"What?" Samantha sat down next to her and hugged her daughter, "Sweetheart it's going to be 80 or 90 years before we let anyone take us." Her mother had flawless skin and full red lips and an hourglass figure but she was unusually tall at 6'1. Most women were jealous and most men were disgustingly drooling over her.

Lissa hugged her mom. "I saw monsters everywhere. They were horrible."

Maxwell ran a hand through his short messy hair. "Would you like some tea?"

Lissa nodded, her cheeks stained with tears. She adjusted her position and hugged her mom again. Samantha's shoulder length hair fell in her face. She drew her hair back out of her daughter's eyes, revealing perfectly proportioned curved ears. "It was only a dream…it didn't mean anything."

"It was so scary…I kept seeing people dead and you and daddy were being buried."

Samantha drew back a little and took off her bracelet. It was made of what looked like silver but it was much stronger. It was a thin weave of leaves and tiny flecks of rubies made it appear like a few red roses were blooming. "Here…you can wear great grandmother's bracelet."

Lissa looked at her surprised. "But you never take it off."

She smiled. "Hanaviel Swanson was many things but she wasn't selfish. She made this for my grandmother and I'm sure she would like to see it passed onto her grandchildren…but my dear, I would like to wear it when you are not scared. It _is_ a beautiful piece of jewellery." She tilted her daughter's chin up, smiling at her.

Lissa smiled and held out her wrist. Samantha put it on her and adjusted the tightness of it. "Thanks mum." She hugged her mom tightly.

Samantha got up. "Come on." She took her hand and led her daughter down the hall.

* * *

Lissa got home and her dad was sitting in the chair in the living room, reading. He usually had an hour to himself when he got home, as he worked the breakfast, lunch, and early afternoon shift at a hotel restaurant. 

"Oh…dad…" She nervously took out a note from her pocket, biting her lip and tucking a phantom strand of hair behind her ear. "Here."

He frowned, taking the note. He opened it an sighed. "Lissa Lawson, you've got to hold your tongue."

"But dad I was sooo bored. I just wanted to learn outside. It was beautiful out. Miss Monaghan didn't have to yell at me."

"Yes but you do not have to yell back. It's childish and if you wish to be treated as an adult as you constantly say, than you must act like it…besides your mother and I dread meetings with your teachers. We much prefer to avoid them."

"Sorry…I'll try, I'll be better I promise…so…can we make dinner? I'm starving."

He snickered. "Wait another hour otherwise we'll be staring at the food watching it get cold while we wait for your mother."

When her mother got home they ate and her dad cleaned up while her mom and her went outside to star gaze. Her mother had taught her all the constellations and the stories behind them. Lissa loved the stars. They did that for a half hour before she went up and did her homework, giving her parents some alone time. It was the usual weeknight routine.

She was deep in sleep and so were her parents. Suddenly a loud scream was heard. She shot up, gasping. Then she put her hand over her own mouth, hearing a few male voices, and her dad's angry voice yelling at them. Lissa knew she was supposed to run, that's what her parents taught her. Run to a neighbours and call police. "Kill the girl." She jumped out of bed and tried to think fast. Her mom screamed, begging them not to. Lissa grabbed some pillows and shoved them under the blanket and put her doll under the covers at the top, making some of the dark hair show. Then she ran to her window bench, lifted up the top and took out a couple books, kicking them under the bed, then climbed inside. Seconds later, the door burst open.

"Nice." One demon threw an energy ball at the form under the covers and the other threw a fireball then they simply walked out of the room. The bed caught fire and rapidly started to spread.

Lissa climbed out of her hiding spot then snuck down the hall to her parent's room. Her mom was crying hysterically while her dad was beaten. "Okay! Please stop! PLEASE!" she wiped her face sniffling. "All I know is the constellation bends, as if…" She sniffled again. "As if part of the sky is curved, or missing."

"And where was this?"

Lissa trembled, staring at the four demons in the room. One had red and black on his face and had horns. She thought he _was_ the devil.

Samantha sniffled. "Off the coast of Spain…but about 80 miles out."

"Good." The 'devil' turned to the others. "Torch the place." He made an energy ball and threw one each at her parents. They collapsed. Lissa stood frozen but she somehow ran and hid in the hall closet as the demons went downstairs to start setting the rest of the house ablaze. She watched through a crack, if the demon was coming out. She found it hard not to cough with the smoke coming down the hall. She stepped into the hall and ran into her parents' room. "Mum! Dad!" She shook them each but her dad was dead. Samantha opened her eyes. "Lissa?" She smiled. "Honey you're alright."

She started crying. "Mummy daddy's dead and there's fire. I need you." She tried to help her up but couldn't.

"It's too late honey."

"No it's not. Get up!" She cried.

Samantha took her bracelet off and put it in Lissa's hand. "Take care of this…and always remember Daddy and I love you very much." Her head fell to the floor and she was dead.

"Mum!" She screamed. "Mum!"

Suddenly hands were around her. She screamed again, struggling, holding tightly to the bracelet. "It's okay!" A male voice exclaimed and before she knew it they were surrounded in blue light.

The hands let go when the light ended and she spun around. She came face to face with a boy in his mid teens. Two more people, surrounded in blue light, or blue orbs rather, appeared next to him. One was slightly younger than the first boy, and the other looked like he was in his early thirties. The man approached her and squatted. "My name is Leo…this is my son Chris and his brother Wyatt…we're here to help."

Eventually, through her tears, she told them what she knew. When they were done Leo thought it best to help the kid keep some of her innocence so he gave her some memory dust and tried to have her just remember firemen saving her instead of the brutal killings she had witnessed of her parents.

Lissa moved into the orphanage the next day.

* * *

14 years later… 

Lissa took out her resume and studied it. She had everything from working at a children's hotline, to being a camp counsellor, to being a jeweller, dressmaker, arts and crafts coordinator, and a set painter for a theatre production of Oliver Twist.

Lissa shrugged, figuring it was good enough. She never failed to get a job though she would have preferred finding a career. She didn't know what she wanted to do. She went into the museum and marched right past the front desk and went looking for the human resources centre.

2 months later…

Lissa brushed the artefacts lightly with the appropriate brush. She stopped. "Where have I seen this before?" She whispered to herself. She held up a fancy piece of armour. Silver with gold wings etched into it.

"Probably a book." Her colleague, Nadine said.

"It's…familiar."

"Like I said, it's probably in a book."

She put down the brush and headed for the library section of the museum.

Lissa stepped into the library and felt like someone was guiding her. She found herself standing in front of the thesis papers in archaeology. _"Mum what's that?"_

_"Oh nothing honey, just some research." She closed the binder and gave her daughter a hug. "You should be in bed." Lissa looked over her mom's shoulder and saw a bunch of books on astronomy, marine archaeology, and sailors. _

Lissa blinked then quickly searched the names of the theses. She paused seeing the name Samantha Harris. She took the blue book out and studied it. 'Atlantis by the Stars.' She flipped through it and saw one of the pictures was similar armour as was in the back of the museum. She took the book and hurried out of there.

"Nadine look at what-" she stopped, seeing three scruffy men. "Oh I'm sorry."

"These guys were just saying that this belongs to them."

Lissa eyed them suspiciously. "They have to speak with Mr. Patterson then, and fill in the appropriate paperwork." She softened her face with lots of effort. She didn't believe them at all. Something just wasn't right. "It's standard procedure for there to be an investigation since these artefacts were found on public soil."

They narrowed their eyes. "Is that right?"

She nodded. "If this is from your property than the investigation will prove that. You have no need to be concerned."

The man glanced at the others. "Let's go speak with Mr. Patterson then shall we?"

As soon as they left Lissa let out a breath. "Thank goodness for that."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't feel…threatened by them?"

"Just because they're scruffy doesn't mean anything. Hell half the guys out there are scruffy…and just because you don't like that doesn't mean anything."

"No it was something else."

"What was it you were going to say before the poster boys for lice showed up?"

She smiled at the comment. "This actually." She showed her the title.

"Atlantis?"

She nodded. "I've always been fascinated by it but it could be inherited." She said lightly, opening to the page with the picture on it.

"What do you mean? Your parents liked it?"

"This is my mum's thesis. I forgot she even wrote it but I remember now...instead of trying to locate Atlantis through the navigational system of modern and sailors past or using a map, she was using all the folklore…and legends of unnamed islands in history. Important islands or places with an advanced culture. She took whatever constellations or stars in the sky mentioned in those legends and tried to plot them."

"That sounds like a lot of work."

"My mother got her job because of this…though she couldn't prove anything conclusively of course." She held up the book showing her the image on the page. "It's nearly identical to that artefact isn't it?"

"Wait, you're actually saying this is from Atlantis?"

"Possibly…or it could just be another ancient piece of armour, likely for someone royal because not many other people would have gold inlaid in it." She smiled. "It's really quite beautiful though isn't it?"

"Sure…but I prefer jewellery."

"Don't we all." She smiled and sat down. "Let's see what else we've got here from the underwater vessel found."

"It's called a sub."

"I know but it sounds so…insignificant." She took a rock like object and started peeling at the sides. The coral broke off and eventually she found a small dagger beneath it. Strange writing was all along the blade. "Wow…this is exquisite."

The phone on the table rung. Nadine answered it. "Mr. Patterson? I can't hear you…you have to speak up." Her eyes widened and she hung up then dialled 911.

"Nadine?" Lissa stood up. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah police I-" She stopped. "Hello?" She hung up. "Lines have been cut…we need to get out of here."

Lissa grabbed her coat and pulled it on. "Is someone robbing this place?"

"I think it's those men…Mr. Patterson said he was stabbed."

She flinched. "We can't let them get these then." She took the dagger and the two other pieces covered in coral, and put them in her bag then slipped it over her shoulder.

"We should just get out of here." Nadine said grabbing the helmet and the two pieces of Egyptian jewellery (still in their boxes) and dropped them into her backpack. They ran as fast as they could to the emergency exit.

"Wait, what about Mr. Patterson? We should go back for him."

"Are you crazy? We'll get killed."

Lissa thought about it then took the dagger from her bag and slipped the bag over Nadine's neck. "Get to somewhere safe then call the police."

"Wait you can't-" Lissa was already out of sight. Nadine thought about it then turned and left.

Lissa found her way to Mr. Patterson's office and for once was not clumsy. She was almost graceful as she snuck her way to him. He was still trying to crawl towards the door when she ran in. "Oh my god." She dropped to his side and put the blade down. "I've got you. Help's on its way." She put his arm around her. Mr. Patterson was a sixty year old professor who spent half his life travelling the world on digs and excursions, while the other was a professor at Oxford and consult to the British Museum.

She reached for the blade but it flew from the spot. Lissa looked up wide eyed. Two of the men were there blocking the doorway.

"Ain't dis a pretty little thing?"

"The dagger's nice too."

"The police-"

"Aren't coming." The third man entered the room and put Lissa's bag on the table. There were splatters of blood on it.

Lissa looked at them shocked then blinked. "You bastards." Those were her last words. The 'man' holding the dagger plunged it into her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I noticed a few spelling mistakes previously, even after checking it over for mistakes, but let's just pretend I have flawless grammar…

Also, I don't know Elvish so I may be making up a few things…you'll just have to deal.

Italics in quotations mean people are speaking in Elvish. Otherwise it means a dream. This first bit of this chapter is a dream.

If you have any 'nice' suggestions, let me know because I'd hate to start out with a decent story and have it turn to crap.

* * *

_Lissa laid on a grassy clearing in the midst of a forest. Red and gold leaves floated down from the heavens and landed around her, as if they knew not to cover her. "I don't think I've ever felt so peaceful in my whole life."_

_"Are you happy my love?"_

_Her eyes misted over, smiling up at the trees. "I didn't think I could be this happy."_

_A dark voice hissed to her but the only thing she could make out was the name Morgoth._

Lissa woke with a start. Everything was bright. She sat up and looked at herself. She was wearing what she wore earlier when she died.

"Lissalia Lawson, welcome."

She got to her feet and turned around. "How did you know my full name and who are you?"

"I am Sulla. I am what's known as an elder, and you as you may remember, have just died."

"Alright…is this heaven?"

"No, but it is something like a sanctuary up here. For people like us, and like you."

"Me?"

"If you accept our proposal you will become a whitelighter. They are magical beings that act as guardians for good witches."

"Witches? Magic? Those guys who killed me…they were witches?"

"No. Warlocks. All Elders, people like myself, and all Whitelighters are good magical creatures. Warlocks are the evil equivalent to witches."

"So…I'm not hallucinating or having some kind of episode?"

He chuckled. "No dear child, not at all. I think part of you already knows that. Just as part of you knows you never belonged with mortals."

She wondered how he could know what she had felt her whole life. Out of place and lonely even with lots of friends around. "I'm listening."

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Beinion and Calanon both got out of the cab, cursing in Elvish at the dreadful form of transportation. Even with all the natural disasters over the past 30 years humans hadn't taken the hint about their habits of polluting the earth.

The one thing that the fair and wise people did like and did praise humanity for is their new conservation efforts. The efforts seemed to be working since sun damage, droughts, and forest fires had started to decline.

The vehicles used nowadays were mainly hybrids but until the ridiculous lack of respect for the environment ended, none of the elves would be happy with the way humans treated it.

Beinion hurried up the steps. _"I fear we are too late."_

_"Lord Elrond will not like this in the least."_

_"We must display our identification."_

_"Why must we pretend? I dread these awful clothes."_

_"Do not complain. At least the material is nicer and more comfortable then a millennia ago."_

They reached the front of the museum and took their ID's out displaying MI5 credentials. They were let in right away. "What exactly happened here?" They put their ID away, asking the detective who stopped talking to other officers.

"Triple homicide."

They frowned. "And what of the victims?"

"Henry Patterson, age 62….Nadine Templeton, 29, and Lissalia Lawson, age 23. Mr. Patterson-"

"Would you mind repeating that name please?"

"Lissalia…I know it's a weird name." He showed them the ID.

"She's…was…beautiful."

The detective went on with the description and led them into the first crime scene. The two elves drew in breaths. One of them muttered a prayer in Elvish. One thing that distinguished elves from humans, aside from the obvious, was how they treated their women. It was nothing but respect and praise; for women were the life bearers, nurturers, and women always had a way of soothing one's anger. They didn't have the same eagerness for power and blinding pride that the male of the species, any species, had.

Calanon furrowed his brow, disturbed at the sight. "The poor child."

"The blood on the receiver on the phone led us to believe that a call was made. We hit redial and it was confirmed. Mr. Patterson either tried to warn the women or tried to get them to help him. Either way Miss Lawson came to help him, probably thinking the killers had gone onto another section of the museum. In her position one would likely assume this was a heist."

Beinion shared a look with his friend. He wanted to know if his friend saw it as well.

"So what does MI5 have to do with all this? I know it's not your typical homicide but for the government to be called in, I have to say I'm a little curious."

"It's classified." Beinion stated and knelt at Lissa's side. He glanced up at his friend. Calanon took the hint. "Detective could you show me where the women were working?"

He nodded and the other elf was left alone. He had to make sure so he swept the hair from Lissa's face. Her ears were not pointed. For a moment he thought he would be relieved but he wasn't. Physically she only looked a few years younger than himself but he was most definitely not a child. He prayed again in Elvish, out of respect for his people.

He stood up and started looking around.

Calanon came back later with the detective. "We'll need copies of those photographs as quickly as possible."

The detective nodded and let them go.

"There were photographs?"

He nodded and made sure they weren't in hearing distance. _"The women were cataloguing recent artefacts. A few were Elvish."_

_"So it is confirmed then?"_

_"According to their healer…the…"_

_"Coroner."_

_"Yes, according to him, the weapon used to kill the young woman in the office was the blade in one of the pictures. An Elvish blade."_

_"That cannot be…she has Elvish blood in her veins. That is an atrocity!"_

_"Unfortunately it seems likely. I saw the security recordings of the women about to flee this place. They knew the importance of 'Atlantis'. The young one took the blade with her for protection when she went to rescue the professor."_

_"We must report back as quickly as possible."_

* * *

Lissa looked around curiously. Her mind spun at the revelation of what this all meant. But she was also excited. Her of all people was chosen for something good. She was special. 

"This is Leo, he'll be your mentor and train you to be a whitelighter over the next couple weeks."

Lissa smiled and shook his hand. Her smile faded. "I know you don't I?"

He exchanged a glance with Sulla. "Sit down." He motioned to the bench and she sat down, confused.

"You'll have to forgive me but I only did this to give you a chance at some happiness. I hate seeing children's lives ruined. My own children had to watch their mother die." He put his hand over her forehead and a gold light shone. Lissa's eyes widened. Images of her parent's death, that night, flashed across her mind. The fire, the screams, her father's vacant stare up at the ceiling, her mother's last words.

Leo removed his hand, seeing the anguish in her face. "I'm sorry."

She put her hand to her mouth and started crying.

Leo sighed, put an arm around her and let her cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Lissa. Any mention of Lord of the Rings is Tolkien's. Any mention of Charmed or it's characters belongs to WB/CW.

Note – thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I did have a point as to why Lissa's name was so long, doing a combination of Elvish and modern names blended together but I do agree it looked kind of stupid, so I broke down and changed it. Lissa's name is made up but I'm pretending it's still partly Elvish…

Also, I have some ideas what I might do but I'm not sure if they'll change. Still, I'm open to suggestions as long as they're constructive.

* * *

Lissa typed in the final command on the computer and smiled, pleased with herself. The computer started beeping loudly. She looked around panicked. "Shh! Quiet!" Rows and rows of 'Internal error, that process is illegal' ran across the screen. "You bloody…royal pain in the…" She smacked the side of the thin screen but it did nothing. No one was looking. Lissa put her hand to the computer and a blue light shone and the computer fixed itself. "Thank goodness." She sighed and got up then went over to her 'colleague' Amy, or charge rather. "I'm going home for the day. If you need anything, to talk, or to get a drink and _talk_ about your ex boyfriend then let me know." She figured trashing her ex might be all Amy really needed today to make herself feel better. 

"Thanks, I might take you up on that...but not tonight. I have too much work."

Lissa nodded. "Okay...well if you feel the need, then just say my name...I might actually be in the neighbourhood later...who knows." She always felt awkward telling people to call her name. It just seemed so unnatural for people to do that if they didn't already know she was around.

Amy smiled pleasantly. "Okay, bye."

Lissa left her charge to do her work, wondering if it really would be better if she kept her in the dark. Whitelighters were encouraged to do so, in fact, it was a rule except for special cases.

* * *

Several elves laughed happily, clinking their goblets together in blissful ignorance. Elrond watched on, his heart heavy. He tried to keep a pleasant manner about his expression but it was difficult. He knew things of the world that none of his people would ever want to know. The pain, death, and the recklessness of humans. It was true they had all seen that in their long lives but most of them hadn't stepped out of Valinor in hundreds of years. Few of them had witnessed horrors like the holocaust or strange technologies emerging as Elrond's visions had granted him. 

"My Lord, what troubles you?" Legolas asked, standing beside Elrond.

Elrond looked up and gave a small smile. "Legolas, do join me."

The prince sat down and smiled, waiting patiently for Elrond to speak.

"My troubles are in my mind…do not take them upon yourself."

Legolas gave a small bow of his head, though his curiosity did not dwindle. "It is quite lovely tonight. The stars shine brightly."

"You avoid what you wish to talk about."

He let out a small silent sigh. "You have spoken to my father this eve?"

"Yes. He wishes to see you happy."

"I am…though I admit, something is missing."

"You are at that age, though in my opinion you seem too young. I suppose any elf your age seems too young to one as ancient as I."

Legolas smiled. "Are you suggesting that father wishes me to marry?"

"It is a turning point in every elf's life. Marriage is a wonderful gift. It is not to be treated lightly."

"I would never be careless in such a choice."

"I know. Legolas, you mustn't rush. If and when you make a decision, be weary. It is often difficult to think properly when in love."

"I am not in love."

"Not yet but there will come a day." Elrond smiled in the direction of some of the elleths who were talking to each other in a small group. "Until then, perhaps you should get some practice in."

"I did not bring my bow."

Elrond chuckled. "I mean not of archery."

Legolas looked in the direction Elrond was. "Oh, yes, of course…dancing." He got up and went over and asked the elleth in front for a dance. She smiled and took his hand.

* * *

Lissa slept in her bed on her side. The breeze from the ocean sent a slight chill over her but she didn't wake.

_A man with long dark hair ran through the ruins. "Hurry!" He commanded someone out of sight. Lissa watched as though it was a bad film, the screen shaking and it was sometimes difficult to make out what was going on. "Get to the ships quickly!"_

_She noticed the man was carrying something. No, not something. Someone…an infant. _

_Suddenly the man jerked. He let out an anguished cry and fell to the ground. The baby started crying. The dark haired man started dragging himself and the baby away from danger._

Lissa woke up with a start. Her heart raced.

She quickly sat up and looked around. She saw she was back in her room, which aside from a dresser and a few pictures on the wall was plain.

She got out of bed and quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black cotton shirt along with her black long suede jacket. She thought about talking to the elders but the feeling of urgency only increased as the seconds passed.

Lissa shut her eyes and focussed on the image of the man and the child.

She orbed into a set of ruins. Lissa looked around and wondered if she overshot her destination. She had only been a whitelighter for a little over six months and was far from an expert at using any of her abilities.

If she had to guess where she was she would have said in the middle of a war zone; yet the buildings…they were different. They were elegant and ancient buildings, at least that's what she could tell by the ones that remained.

She heard a baby crying. She didn't hesitate. Lissa ran towards the distressed screams.

She came upon some men, and a few demons. There were about eight or nine people dead in the immediate area, and about three wounded still fighting some demons.

Lissa could see one 'man' running with the baby, shouting for the others to go and to hurry after him. He was the same man from her dream.

She ran straight for him.

One of the elves noticed and though no elf liked to harm any woman, he had to assume she was a threat. He grabbed an arrow and aimed it, only seeing her, and not the demon.

An energy ball flew at the man running.

"Energy ball!" Lissa yelled and flung it back at the demon. The demon exploded.

The elf furrowed his brow then turned his arrow on one of the dark hearted men trying to get past them.

Lissa gasped, feeling a sword shoved into her back. She fell to her knees. The demon behind her laughed and twisted the sword again. She yelled in anguish until the blade was ripped from her. She fell to the ground.

"Milady!" Someone yelled. Seconds later, the demon fell next to her and burst into flames. Lissa gasped feeling herself heal. She got to her feet. The elf in front of her stared wide eyed. She herself was surprised, but not from her quick healing; by the elegant armour he was wearing. She had seen it before.

The elf next to her was the only one left standing, while the other one that still had life in him held the infant and was crawling.

Lissa exchanged a look with the elf.

He pointed at the wounded elf and the infant. "I beg you, save the child!"

She glanced at the two from her dream and saw several demons heading towards them. There were still a few circling the remaining elf. The odds weren't good.

Lissa orbed next to the child and the wounded elf. He looked up at her, blood dripping from his mouth, panic stricken. She put her hands over his wounds. "I can heal…hold on." Her hands started to glow. "It's…it's not working…just…give me a second." She glanced at all the demons, ignoring their shouts.

"It's a whitelighter! Kill her!"

The elf grabbed her wrist and begged in Elvish. _"Protect him, **please**!" _

Lissa gulped and nodded, realizing the poor baby was probably the only survivor. She scooped up the baby and responded in Elvish. _"He'll be safe. I promise." _The words repeated in his own language seemed to calm the elf. He gave a small smile then dropped his head. He let out his last breath.

Lissa got to her feet. The last elf fell to the ground, a sword through his heart. She knew there was a chance of saving him, if she got there and healed him; but that would mean risking the boy's life.

She orbed out of there.

* * *

Lissa studied the baby's face. He was only a couple months old and his ears were barely pointed. He slept with his eyes closed, sucking his thumb. He had only a little hair, about half an inch long, on his head. She knew from when he was awake that his eyes were grey. "He looks so peaceful." She said right after hearing the orbs.

"We have decided."

Lissa turned around and watched Nicodemus seriously. "What will it be?"

"You may watch over the child…for now. But do not go as so far as to get attached. We may need to take him up with us in time."

"You mean if we can't find his family? Or others like him?"

He nodded.

"So, what exactly was all that about anyways?"

"The Charmed Ones are looking into it. You don't need to concern yourself with the details for now. Just keep an eye on the child."

She nodded. "And my premonitions? Are you going to explain what they were all about?"

Nicodemus clasped his hands in front. "It was a surprise. An ancestor of yours did have the gift of foresight. However, you do not….not as you think you do. Your first vision was not exactly a vision as it was a warning. You said yourself the images were different than what really happened."

"But tonight…it was exactly as what took place." She said confused.

"Yes…but that does not mean you will receive regular visions."

She shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Your visions have all taken place while you're asleep…your guard is down and these dreams come to you because the powers that be know you'll listen. Your ancestor's blood runs in your veins and because of that you're more open to receiving the visions than other people would be. It may be a very long time before you get another vision, or you may never receive one ever again. It's only as the Powers that Be allow."

She sighed, knowing that it was very vague but it wasn't anything out of the ordinary for the elders.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor do I pretend to.

Note - I know it's a short chapter but it's better than nothing. I'll try to make the next one longer.

* * *

Lissa sighed, frustrated, and rocked the infant back and forth gently. He continued to cry loudly, wanting his mother most likely. What bond she and the boy had didn't seem to mean anything now. He was restless and cranky and she didn't know why. He just kept screaming.

Nothing seemed to work. He didn't need feeding or a changing, nor did he need to go outside like she had suspected. The boy liked the outdoors, especially at night. The last few days that calmed him but it wasn't working anymore.

She laid him in the crib and rubbed her temples. "Please calm down…." She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "What do you want?" She grumbled in frustration before getting an idea. She waved her hand and five blue orbs appeared above the baby. She waved her hand again and they started rotating slowly like a mobile.

The infant calmed and watched the orbs curiously.

Lissa smiled. "Thank god." She whispered then laid back down in her bed. She fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Rosalee Hitchens stood at the front of the class and scribbled on the board. _Jane Austen's Nothanger Abbey. _"Put up your hand if you've heard of this book." She turned around to face her 34 student classroom. Her hair was short and spikey and she had a pair of thin glasses on. She frowned at the total lack of enthusiasm throughout the class. She forced a smile to her face. "Come on, I know it's not the most exciting book but it's full of great literary examples."

"Yeah but will it help us pass the SAT's because…lady, my dad said he studied his butt off and barely passed."

"I know, I showed my mom the SAT prep book and she freaked. She said what we're doing in Math, they did in college…that's like 3 years beyond us."

"Why do we have to do SAT anyways? We all know it doesn't matter how long you go to school anymore, it doesn't mean we'll get a job."

Rosalee sighed. "Would you rather us go over some vocabulary then?"

"Yeah." The class all echoed together.

She nodded and put the book down then took out a sheet of paper from her desk. "Okay…Dexter, what does 'Gregarious' mean?"

"Uh…" he flipped through his pages. "Oh, right…uh, that means 'outgoing'."

"And?"

"And…it sounds like Gregory?" He asked knowing it was a stupid response.

The class laughed and a couple students put up their hands.

"Pavarti."

"Other words that mean the same thing as gregarious are: sociable, social, extroverted, expressive, expansive, unreserved, companionable, convivial and of course outgoing….and an antonym for this would be 'shy'."

"Very good."

"Antonym?"

"The opposite."

"Oh right."

"Next word on the list…" Rosalee said glancing at her paper. "Quintessence."

"Oh!"

"Jamal?"

He smiled. "They had this on re-runs of Jeopardy…it means 'the purest or most perfect example of something'…a fifth element, or when referring to it in chemistry, it's the extract."

"Excellent." Rosalee said impressed.

Several of the students cheered him on and he smirked, proud of himself.

"Let's try a more difficult-"

Several loud _pops_ from a room nearby caught everyone's attention. They all became quiet and serious for a moment.

"It…it was a locker…or someone dropped their books." One of the students said, praying she was right.

Rosalee went over to the door and stuck her head out into the hall. Several more _pops_ rang out, even louder this time. She gasped and ducked back into the classroom and turned to her students. "911."

A few students took their cell phones and started dialling.

Rosalee motioned to the window. "Break those."

Only a few students were seated now. One of the ones standing asked uneasily. "W-what's going on?"

"Just break those windows! NOW!" Rosalee yelled. Several students did as she told them and smashed the windows. A couple jumped out then turned around to help other students out of the classroom.

The door burst open and a man stood there with a rifle over his shoulder and a hand gun. The students screamed.

The man started shooting. Everyone screamed and dropped to the floor. He first took out the teacher, then shot at a couple of the students. His eyes fogged over black and he just let the bullets fly, not really caring if he hit or missed anyone.

Then, someone from behind the shooter, stabbed him in the back with a pair of scissors. He kept stabbing until the shooter dropped to the floor.

* * *

Lord Elrond stared over his balcony seriously. The air was thick and he knew he was the only one to feel it. Something was wrong and it scared him. Valinor rarely had any problems at all so it would unnerving even if a small issue was needing to be dealt with.

"It has begun." Galadriel said from behind him.

He turned to her but remained silent.

"I have seen it…the darkness…and it leaves little to hope for."

"What has happened?"

"Our kin outside these lands have little chance for survival. They are being murdered."

He sighed and shut his eyes. "That world…"

"We must make a decision."

He studied her sadly. "I know what me must do…but we are ill equipped to survive in that world."

"Then we best begin to equip ourselves should we not?"

He sighed and shut his eyes. He didn't know where to start.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or its characters, nor do I own Charmed or its characters. I don't claim to and I don't profit from this. This is all written for good old fashioned entertainment.

Note - I just wanted to show how the elves thought of our world so had them explain it a bit...i tried to keep it short. :0) Trust me, it could have been a _lot_ longer.

* * *

Lissa walked back and forth across her living room, holding the infant against her chest. "It's horrible, but what does that woman have to do with the magical world?"

Leo sighed, pouring himself a glass of scotch. When the glass was full he waved away the scotch bottle. "Home." He said and the bottle orbed away. "Rosalee was a charge of mine. I was assigned her just last week." He sighed and took a sip of his drink. "She was going to be a whitelighter…eventually."

Lissa stopped pacing and frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah." He chugged his glass and placed it on the counter. "How is he doing?" he gave a nod at the baby.

She smiled. "He's starting to get used to me."

Leo went over and had a look at the boy. He smiled. "This is the first high elf I've ever seen…unless you count the ones on the island."

She looked at him confused. "You went there?"

He nodded. "A few of us thought it was only right to give the elves a proper burial."

"I didn't know."

"You had your hands full with him and your charges."

"I don't know anything about elves…he needs his own people."

"The Elven city was mainly deserted but we counted nearly 28 dead. Mostly male but there were few women among them. No children. But then, Elves take hundreds of years to reach maturity so it is possible a few may have in fact been children in their eyes…that boy you hold may be thought to be dead. It's going to take a lot of reaching out before we find anything of consequence about his parents. IF we find anything at all. He's lucky to have you though…at least he'll be loved until we discover what happened to his parents."

She looked at Leo seriously. "Do you know anything new?"

"No."

She sighed. "I tried to find out but everything was a dead end." Her accent only heightened the sound of the bitterness in her voice.

He sat down on the arm of a chair. "I know Daryl has a charge that works trying to expose the underground magical black-market it's possible someone may have heard something…I'll ask him to keep an eye out for us…the sooner that boy is back with his family the better."

She nodded. "There is no substitution for one's family."

"No, there isn't." Leo sighed, not wanting to voice his concern for the infant. It wasn't likely that his parents survived the attack on the Elven city.

* * *

Lord Elrond sat at the front of the council with a few other elves, including Galadriel and Celeborn. They studied the faces in front of them gravely. These were their most skilled warriors and greatest minds. Hopefully together, they could find their kin and save any remaining elves out in the world, away from Valinor. And possibly, fight if necessary.

Everyone in the council looked around, wondering what the news was about.

Legolas studied Lord Elrond's face and knew in his gut that something was amiss. He glanced around and noticed as the chatter died down, that others also suspected this.

When it was silent, Elrond addressed them. He started out as he always did, welcoming them all from various parts of the Grey Havens before getting down to business.

"We have every reason to believe that our kin outside these lands, are in danger. Some, have already been killed. Many of you may have felt heavy hearted before this news and wondered what the cause was. Lady Galadriel and I have both foreseen terrible fates for our people if we do not act swiftly."

Legolas listened, feeling sick to his stomach. Another war? It wasn't possible. Especially now. Everything around him was so peaceful. It didn't make sense. Though, he had been feeling like something bad was going to happen. He had simply brushed it off as his restlessness that he felt as of late. But that was it wasn't it? He was restless. This was probably why.

His eyes slowly took in those around him. His heart drummed loudly in his ears. Legolas noticed several of the men steel themselves as if someone would leap at them with all sorts of weapons. It was the classic pride of his people, to try not to show fear.

His heart ached with sadness as he realized that not one of his comrades, his fellow walkers from the last war, were alive anymore. Gandalf had been the last and he passed nearly three hundred years ago.

The Elven prince focussed once more on Lord Elrond's voice. He felt his cheeks warm as he realized Lady Galadriel was watching him. He tried not to think about it. She just smiled softly before watching the other members at the meeting.

Elrond stopped talking. Explaining how the enemy is unknown, that they didn't know the exact location of their kin, and if they were all at one location…well it didn't make anyone feel very comfortable, or confident. "Before anything else is explained, we must know who will be taking part on this mission. If you will be doing so, step forward."

Without even considering it, Legolas stepped forward. "I will help anyway I can." No one was surprised. He was a prince after all, he was representing his people, just like last time. Though now, he had a reputation as a warrior and one of the nine-walkers. For someone with his history, it would seem cowardly if he didn't step forward.

Lord Elrond gave a nod of approval. Several more people came forward, some surprising, some not so much.

Once the council meeting came to an end, those who volunteered for the mission were told to stay back to get the rest of the facts.

Elrond motioned to two of the elves. "Beinion and Calanon have gone out into the world every few years for the last century. Others came before them but grew tired of the travels. Much of what they have seen is foreign to any of us and you should be weary of everything around you."

Legolas could not help but feel as though Elrond was preparing them to walk into Mordor.

Elrond sat down and the two elves he had just motioned to, stood up.

Beinion began. "Many of you last recall the world of men as a simple one. Primitive in many ways. That is not at all what it is like out there anymore. It is loud, complex, in certain cities it is very crowded…people are everywhere. There is less emphasis on nature and more on technology. To us, many of these forms of technology seem like magic, they are so advanced. In fact, in the last hundred years, the world of men have achieved so much so quickly that even they themselves fear where the future may lead them."

Calanon continued. "There have been wars and atrocities that cannot even be named…yet now, as a whole, many men of different races embrace each other. Women now both take care of the children and work alongside men. However, many have lost their modesty…" He went on, covering many more of the cultural differences, including languages, clothing, and status.

Beinion added. "Enemies among humans are like everything else. Discreet. No longer do men simply plunder and burn as they reek havoc. Murderers have become smart as are the people who attempt to catch them. In the last 70 years a new breed of murderers has risen, known as terrorists. These are men who want to evoke fear within innocents and are willing to die in the process. They tend to kill many innocents before they themselves die…as for the methods of harming others, of course there are still all the ways we have seen in the past. However, the new methods include such things as guns. These are generally hand-held devices that are loud and require no skill to use. Pulling the small lever on it sets it off, sending what is called a bullet into the target. The bullet is so fast it cannot be seen…but it is quite deadly. There are many types of guns…some are used for hunting. Hunters tend to be outside cities and wear specialized vests so as to stand out from their surroundings just enough so that other hunters will not accidentally shoot and kill them. However, most guns are used for killing other men. The only instances you will not need to worry about this are when the person with the gun announces themselves as an: FBI, CIA, MI-5, or NSA agent…or, as is most common, a police officer, inspector, or detective. All of these are different organizations set up to catch criminals. They are the law-keepers and they protect innocents."

"Where magic, magical creatures good or evil, demons, and Orcs are concerned, that is just as complicated." Calanon started. "Most people believe such things, including elves, are myths or silly tales. Even many children do not believe in such things anymore. As far as we know orcs no longer walk the earth, but demons are quite abundant. They may appear as human when they wish and kill without remorse as we all know. As such things are rarely believed in. The magical world is now a secretive one. In our travels we found a small group of good witches; unfortunately, they are what are called 'Wiccans'. Wiccans are women who believe they may cast spells and practice magic; yet, they do not actually have any magical powers."

Legolas sighed, the knot in his chest getting tighter and tighter the longer the two elves reported to them all. It was getting harder to breathe.

"…which means we unfortunately have to hide our ears. Government and military are prone to overreact and they will assume the worst and wish to kill us. For this reason we will have to find clothing to blend in as soon as possible."

"The advancements which will astound you are too many to mention all of them. But some of the most common ones are inventions called telephones. Some are boxes attached to a wall while others are small hand-held devices. They are complicated little inventions that allow one person to speak into it and potentially talk through it, to another person on the other side of the world. Another invention is called the automobile, or more commonly referred to as the 'car'. These are box-like vehicles on four wheels…much like a carriage moving on its own, without horses. People ride in these as forms of transportation." He paused. "The television…though we have no use for it, humans always stare at it. It's a form of entertainment. A box with moving pictures on it that are quite life-like. And the computer. Another box, but it is capable of storing a library's worth of information just in something this big." He demonstrated with his hands.

They concluded their update on the world, which sounded more depressing and scary than anything.

Elrond studied all of the men who had already agreed for this mission. "Take your lead from Calanon and Beinion…they will help you to fit in until you become comfortable to move about on your own. And do not fear. Hearing all of this at once is overwhelming but once you are there, I doubt you will feel insecure for very long…" he continued, trying to give his version of a pep talk but it didn't help much.

Legolas' heart raced as he packed a bag with necessities. His weapons were on the nearby table, next to other weapons and some of the food they were to pack. The only part of his journey he looked forward to was where they would be sailing. He loved the ocean just as much as he loved forests, but it was a very long time since he had sailed.

His fellow travellers packed as well. Some were in contemplative silence, as he was; while others were not.

"It must be those Men who killed our kin. No one else is as reckless as they are."

"Our kin will be very grateful when we find them. They must be living in complete misery out there."

No one argued with the two elves, despite their age. Everyone was beginning to agree with them.

* * *

Note - reviews encouraged, unless it's pointless bashing. Constructive criticism only please. Also, I'm open to suggestions if anyone wants to give their 2 cents about how they'd like the story to continue. I have my own ideas but I am flexible.


End file.
